Innovos Duodecim
Innovos Duodecim (New Born Twelve Originators) is exclusive to the EvoBlaze series. They came into existence when the old order, the NOL, had been crippled during the Age of Destruction. They each inherited one of the legacy names. Information The Innovos Duodecim functions almost identically to the past, with the heads of each family meeting and gathering in various cities to discuss their issues. Each family is highly proficient using specialized Ars Magus and practically or literally considered nobility, but this only heightened a societal gap when an elite group known as the Blue Society emerged with the combination o their strongest individuals. Like the original Duodecim, it isn't easy to gain a title, there are certain requirements to be accepted among their twelve families. Their partnership with the Mage's Guild made their families the first to have access to newly developed technology while the two shared the power to innovate the world, and they were seen to represent the protectors to the world. History Rebirth In the Age of Destruction, the old guard was damaged in the battle with the horrors of the Boundary that shaped their world. New families from around the world had to be incorporated into their structure to keep the NOL from crumbling; including a very young Imperator leading the Amanohokosaka Clan. The new families were those who participated directly in the battle, with the new Saints helping form the revamped Duodecim. Their purpose was to help forge a new way for the world, to manage the power alongside their Imperator whom they were loyal to, and guide mankind into a golden era of prosperity and growth. They helped do so, rebuilding their devastated world while lending their support to protect it. Partnership with the Magic Guild The heads of the family would meet with the Mage's Guild shortly after the war to discuss what would be done about Nightmare. Because they went into partnership with the Magic Guild, the children who were raised in these families were the first to receive training to use the newly developed Ars Evolutis who would directly combat the threat by joining Blue Society, the second priority being given to Clans, and those training in the Magic Guild. All three's conjoined power to protect the world and move it toward peace was known as the Izanagi Agency, where some families directly served including the strongest, the Tenaoki whom the Primus Primercerius personally headed. Their power would help to stave away threats to the world, and the individuals among their families were considered to have some of the strongest Drives, specially enhanced and focused by Ars Evolutis. However, this also created a gap between its families and the people, where their power was seen to be something that could hold over them, while others questioned the good-natured intent of the weapons and system they were building. The Duodecim was nonetheless ordered to participate in the quelling to the insurgencies that would try to illegally obtain power or weaponry. Rebellion As controversy began to boil up through the higher ranks and among the people while the NOS grew in power, some families stood against the NOS. This resulted in their ranks and titles being stripped, and their position instantly lost. These acts soon led up to The Third War of Ars Magus. During the War (Genesis Destruction) Their families became less about protecting humanity and became more about securing the strongest individuals in their ranks. This is when many began to use experimental weaponry, such as newly-developed Nex Exitium, robbing away their respectable traits in favor of power to utterly crush rebellions. Azure Interface Prime Field Devices would also be integrated to serving the NOS' needs and by extent the Duodecim where it wouldn't be uncommon to see them fighting alongside their heads or notable members. They would lose faith in the Imperator save a few and served who they chose rather than follow their only command. This was especially true when the Imperator stepped down out of power as the war worsened, and new Marshal Lukain Necaros would guide their military stratagems. While becoming exceptionally strong, their ties to the people and their Imperator only broke further. Post-War (Control Sequence) They are known now to be a husk of their former selves-- with a couple exceptions. Their bond to the Imperator that brought them together is something almost non-existent, with the families serving any one of the major departments that make up the NOS power and their core focus being to now serve the "World's Desires" and its "Order". It is said to have contributed to the loss of a truly honorable order as it's degraded into what many believe a chaotic organization that sacrifices anything to keep their ways in place and shapes the world. Their children or members are often required to give at least one individual to the SIA to hone their potential for the good of the world. Despite the Duodecim's deterioration and the controversies surrounding it, some who serve in it still heavily disagree with the new ways. Families Tenaoki (Desire of Kannazuki) The Tenaoki were the last formed family but were also considered to be the strongest due to their direct ties with the Izanagi Agency. Their origins are tied with the Mage's Guild, and are currently defunct, having no heir in current time. It is unknown if they were blood-related. Their associates were the Nagitora family that came to exist shortly before the Third War. *Notable Members - The Primus (Reality 0) *Associates - Blood 0 (Third War) Mutsuki (Devotion of Mutsuki) The only family who did not change was the Mutsuki family, but they have lost much of their strength. Despite this, they have withstood the tests of time itself, having been around since the time the Age of Destruction began and nearly destroyed their world, their acts to protect the Imperator giving them their title. They have always been one to want to give power to the people and wanted to have a fair ruler. Miryoku Mutsuki served as one of the strongest heads in the Duodecim, and his strength with a blade was suprased by very few. He worked only with the Imperator, listening to them exclusively, while also acting as a friendly rival to the Sorairo head. In Control Sequence, the Mutsuki family, like the Imperator has lost a lot of their prestige. Tenryo has been AWOL ever since the Phantom Operations ended and seemingly has defected, while his twin sister remained to serve the Imperator. They are still loyal to the Imperator, even in the current day. *Founder: Imperator *Notable Members: Miryoku Mutsuki (R0), Tenryo Mutsuki (Control Sequence), Chizuru Mutsuki (Control Sequence) *Position: Imperator's personal guard Sorairo (Hope of Nagatsuki) The Sorairo took the place of the empty Nagatsuki family when the war had ended. They have always served the traditional roles of helping others and were close with the Imperators. They are role-models, due to the original Sorairo having battled in the Age of Destruction alongside the Imperator. They are also heavily war-focused, being some of their most skilled in combat, its sole-survivor, Cyrus, had a connection to true magic. They have a good relationship with the Mutsuki and the clans, respecting their traditions. However, they have never been accepting to the cruelty the NOS will sometimes portray to maintain their order. The Sorairo are tightly-knit to tradition like the core clan, and thus, are blood-related. Cyrus was said to be a warrior of legend and the Imperator's greatest ally alongside the Mutsuki families. The Sorairo head was one who followed his conviction, his heart, and his instinct and was seen as a military leader, who helped raise the morale of the others. He also believed the idea of peace so much that he'd do anything to obtain it; ideas that were cemented into the mind of his child, Yyntal. The current leader and head, Yyntal is a strong leader who unlike most, tries to maintain his connection with other people and other families such as the Hikamigawa where his close friend Marina resides. His son, Reiga, is being groomed to be the new heir but disdains the current NOS. It is unknown where their connection to Azure stemmed from, as it only seems to be present in Reiga. *Members: Cyrus Sorairo (R0), Yyntal Sorairo (Genesis Destruction), Reiga Sorairo (Control Sequence) *Position: NOS Military (R0 to current day) Schtauffen (Ambition of Kisaragi) At one point led by this world’s magic guild Saint, they lent their power to revamp one of the strongest families. Their first Heir was Kritis’ father and Siegfried's ancestor, who utilized blue flames. Its heirs control the coldest flames, people saying it feels more like ice. They are both blood-related but will take in children from anywhere, but they are considered power-hungry. This going alongside their immense potential to be combat-oriented family, who can almost always be seen as the example of strength in the Duodecim and are invaluable assets. Unlike the Sorairo, they were never truly connected to the people, and were more concerned with the strength in their government and maintaining the NOS' order in their world. It isn't known how Albrecht acted, but his son and current head, Siegfried, has quite a different mentality due to his upbringing being from their enemy, the Rogue Sector's ally, Imyo. He has developed power connected to the Azure like the Sorairo, but it's unknown if it was obtained in his heritage or an alteration. *Founder: Eight (Saint) *Notable members: Kritis Schtauffen (Reality 0), Albrecht Schtauffen (Third War), Siegfried Schtauffen (Control Sequence) *Position: NOS Military Kiyomeki (Kinship of Yayoi) The Kiyomeki took the reigns of the Yayoi, revamping it when their traditional ways failed them during the Age of Destruction making them lose many members. They are still traditionalists and blood-related, despite losing many heads over this. They have always taken their family as a priority. *Notable Members: Koseya Kiyomeki (Reality 0), Tsukia Kiyomeki (Control Sequence), Magnus Kiyomeki (Control Sequence, current head) *Position: NOS Military (R0), Council Templar (Control Sequence) Netsuki (Chivalry of Fuzuki) One of the families that had help from one of the clans to grow in the past. They are duty-bound and chivalrous, helping whoever is in need and representing a devotion to their role by the system. They take the Seithr corruption going on very seriously. *Notable members: Lucitis Netsuki (Reality 0) *Position: NOS Military (R0) Kochoki (Severity of Shimotsuki) A family who is one of their smallest, they are quiet and keep to themselves, appearing only when needed. They work in intellegence but its only known member, Koketa, was said to be a devastating opponent. They received their orders from the Primus. *Founder: Unknown *Members: Koketa Kochoki, Eikorae Kochoki (Control Sequence) *Position: Izanagi Agency (R0) Kokatsuki (Guile of Gozuki) A devious family who works in intelligence, serving as individuals who gather valuable research and are mostly trained in the duplicitous arts. Not much is known about them, and they don't have the best relationship with others. *Notable Members: Tasaina Kokatsuki (R0), Inaria Kokatsuki (Control Sequence) *Position: Izanagi Agency (R0) Senaru (Wisdom of Uzuki) A very regal and wise family, the Senaru see themselves as the teachers and guides to others. They are disciplined and maintain good etiquette, but are somewhat indifferent to the others and can even be seen as a bit snobbish due to their innate potentials to manipulate magic. The last known head was Yemon, who by the Mage's Guild's request would follow Ceronaga around and keep them informed. *founder: Unknown *Members: Yemon Senaru (R0) *Position: Magic Guild (R0) Kyoseki (Pride of Hazuki) Devoted to their people and their tradition, the Kyoseki family prides themselves on their ability to adapt to any situation and remain strong when adversity overcomes others. They are a bit haughty and imperialistic, but, because of their ties to serving clans, they are very loyal to the Imperator. Before his death, the original Saint Four, Senya's husband, founded the new family in his honor. *Founder: Saint Four *Members: Seirya Kyoseki (R0) *Position: NOS Militia (R0) Sentoki (Incisiveness of Setsuki) The Sentoki family were originally a prominent house that was one of the first members of the Innovos Duodecim, serving in the NOS military at the front lines. First known for their strength and reliability in the battlefield, they earned the trust of the Imperator as one of many important families that served the NOS. However, this did not last as more families came into the Innovos Duodecim. The Sentoki family declined significantly for unknown reasons, mostly becoming a family which filled ranks within the ordinary military. The current family has only five members (the head and lady of the house, and their three children), with only barely half serving in any capacity within the NOS military. The current efforts of the Sentokis has been to ascend back up the hierarchy, but due to overall lack of power, influence, and much better serving families existing, these efforts have seen little results. They have two families acting as associates. *Founder: Unknown *Notable Members: Zanza Sentoki (Control Sequence) *Position: NOS Military *Associates: Tegi (Genesis Destruction, Control Sequence), Revolv (GD, CTS) Heiwa (Harmony of Minazuki) A detached and quiet but prophetic family who prefer to let matters go without too much intervention, they're close to nature, being made by a Saint whose opinion greatly differed from the others she worked with. *Founder: Unknown *Members: Unknown *Position: Unknown Families serving under or tied to the Duodecim Hikamigawa A family coming into existence sometime during the Third War which was founded by an Imperator. While not part of the Duodecim, they easily have the abilities of those in it. They're good friends with the Sorairos. *Founder: Past Imperator *Members: Kiryos Hikamigawa (CTS), Marina Hikamigawa (Third War to current) Ayatsuki A family who helped with the studies of the technologies being developed when the Age of Destruction ended. Nagitora Little is known about the Nagitoras, they were a family who was commanded by the Izanagi Agency to help empower the Tenaoki, Blood 0 being its member during the Third War. Because the Tenaoki's are defunct, the Nagitora family is considered to be disbanded as well. *Members: Blood 0 Trivia Navigation Category:NOS Category:Groups/Organizations Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Reality 0